Je ne suis pas un héro
by Evil-Lulu
Summary: Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'avais été choisie. Mon rôle dans tout ça. Mais une chose est certaine. Ma vie a basculé le jour où j'ai sauvé un papillon doré.
1. Prologue

Bonjour!

Voici le prologue de ma fanfic sur ce jeu que j'adore. Plusieurs truc me déranges un peu dans le jeu alors j'écris et je met à ma sauce! j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Disclamer : je jeu , l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à level5

Suzanne était devant son miroir, ses yeux rouges vides d'émotions. Elle passa sa main rugueuse sur la cicatrice parcourant sa joue puis relâcha la tension de son bras. Ce n'était pas la seule, juste celle qu'elle ne pouvait cacher correctement. Elle replaça ses mèches brunes devant, Lissant à l'eau son carré plongeant. La jeune femme sortie une bouteille d'alcool à 90° qu'elle appliqua à l'aide d'un coton sur les morsures, griffures et autres plaies. La morsure du liquide la faisait à peine grimacer. Pour être sincère, Suzanne était lasse de tout cela. Pourquoi le sort en avait-il décidé ainsi? Hier, tôt ce que l'on attendait d'elle était d'apporter LA gemme ultime. Maintenant c'était sauver Rêveria de sa proche destruction. Tout cela parce qu'elle avait protégé un papillon parlant de se retrouver épinglé. Non pas qu'elle regrettait d'avoir sauver Yuélia mais quand bien même. Pourquoi ne pas laisser cette tâche aux paladins? Parlons en de Yuélia d'ailleurs. Depuis bien longtemps elle avait découvert la double identité de l'étrange insecte sans jamais le dire. Mais elle venait de l'apprendre officiellement il y a deux jours. Elle se massa les tempes tout cela la dépassait et elle était incapable d'oraliser quoique ce soit.

La mineuse n'était pas dupe, voyant que certains ne l'acceptaient pas. Leur regards trahissait leurs paroles, la faisant sentir qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans la cour, devant le roi qui lui assignait des tâches.

La jeune femme observa ses mains cloquées et rugueuses avant de les refermer. En un flash, le miroir se brisa dans un fracas abominable. Les éclats gisaient aux pieds de la jeune femme qui tomba à genoux hurlant et pleurant tant la frustration, la colère, la peine et la peur lui transperçaient le cœur la faisant suffoquer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Suzanne se redressa quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, les yeux gonflés. Ses pleurs avait retirer le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ramassa les bris de verre à mains nues. Elle n'avait pas besoin de gants, à force de manier la pioche, sa peau était devenue dure, comme une peau de dragon. Ah ces sales bêtes, toujours à roder près de ses minerais. Elle passa son visage sous l'eau froide et enfila un chemisier, grimaçant de temps à autre quand la fibre du vêtement s'accrochait à des plaies en cour de guérison. La porte d'entrée claqua, la faisant attraper ses dagues. Il s'agissait de Yuélia qui venait de rentrer de sa ballade quotidienne. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amie en garde.

-Ah Suzanne ! Tu es déjà la ? Enfin oui tu es la c'était une constatation, pas une question. Non te demander ça alors que tu es devant moi est stupide hein ? Non pas que je...

-C'est bon j'ai compris, y a pas de quoi épiloguer dessus. Lança la mineuse quelque peu agacé des bavardages incessant de la fille de la déesse.

-Parfait ! Heureusement que tu as compris car la situation aurait été délicate. Et tu sais que quand je suis nerveuse je transpire beaucoup peut-être plus que toi quand tu mines. Non pas que tu sentes mauvais hein mais ta chemise est trempée en fin de journée. C'est ce que l'on appelle le travail acharné non ? Si évidemment sinon tous les forgerons ne parlerais pas de toi...

Suzanne leva les yeux aux ciel, laissa Flotillon déblatérer à sa guise, chose qui avait le don de mettre ses nerf à vif. Elle qui avait investi dans un logement à la campagne pour être au calme devait supporter le bruit dans sa maison. Elle sorti du papier la viande de bœuf qu'elle venait d'acheter et la jeta dans une poêle chaude avec du beurre. Elle fit cuire les carottes et le choux que les paysans lui avait donné contre de menus services. La jeune femme plaça ensuite deux assiettes ainsi que les couverts. C'est à ce moment là qu'une Yuélia toute propre, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau arriva.

-Wahou ça sent bon ! Bon c'est pas ta carrière mais tu t'en sort bien ! Je suis contente de ne plus avoir à être un papillon comme ça je peux goûter vos plats ! L'eau sucrée ça va un temps tu sais.

Suzanne ne releva pas, comme à son habitude de peur de relancer la conversation ou vexer la jeune femme. Elle se contenta de repartir le repas en part égales dans les assiettes. La repas se fit dans un silence religieux. Yuélia n'en voulait pas à Suzanne de ne pas parler. La fille papillon se disait qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'a vivre toujours toute seule elle s'était refermée sur elle même. Ou qu'elle avait des cordes vocales sensibles. Ou peur de faire plein de fautes. Ou qu'elle ne parlais pas car elle avait toujour des interlocuteurs bavard et qu'elle préférait écouter...

-Mmmm Au faite Su' tu ne m'a jamais dis. Pourquoi être devenue mineuse ? Non pas que ce soit un mauvais choix ou autre juste que...

La brune fit un signe de la main montrant que c'était bon, qe la blonde n'avait pas besoin de continuer.

\- Mon père était forgeron, il m'a transmis la passion des beaux minerais mais il a eu des problème avec son fournisseur et il a perdu la forge... Le visage de Suzanne s'assombrit si bien que Yuélia eut un frisson.

Cet enfoiré avait dépouillé son père prétendant lui livrait des minerais d'exception. Au final après la vente des armes, toutes se sont brisé en combat, blessant ou provoquant la mort de leurs propriétaires. Humilié, dépouillé et brisé son père s'était laissé mourir à petit feu. Alors elle avait promis de le venger. Elle deviendrait mineuse, évitant à tous les forgerons qu'elle pourrais de finir comme son père et peut-être qu'un jour en plus de faire concurrence à cet escroc elle le retrouverait et Bang.

Les yeux d'Yuélia s'agrandirent d'horreur, Suzanne qui était plongée dans ses pensées avait subitement plantait son couteau dans la table en bois.

Elle aurait sa peau, un coup de pioche dans le cœur, ou alors elle le ferait souffrir, comme elle avait souffert.

-Su' tu vas bien ?

La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux revenant à la réalité. Son amie avait l'air inquiète. Elle hocha la tête brièvement, la gratifia d'un sourire et se leva pour débarrasser. La mineuse contempla le paysage à travers la fenêtre et fonça les sourcils, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et voilà!

J'espère que ça vous plait et à bientôt (j'espère pour la suite)!


End file.
